User blog:MonsterGal101/Episode 8 Theories- Old Builders
Since a lot of stuff is being thrown around recently about this, I think it's time I express my own opinion about the past of the Old Builders and how they might appear in Episode 8. Isa Maybe yes? Isa's story probably begins when she is quite young. It's a little after she met her friend, Benedict the chicken. Isa is quite young, so she might be the child of someone of the Old Builders. The Old Builders were probably inspired by the chicken to ceate the Eversourse and this is why it only works if a chicken is wearing it. They soon created the Portal Hallway. However, soon a serious theat appeared in some world and they had to hide the Eversource. Isa was trusted with this mission and went into a Portal, where she landed on a small island in the sky. I mean, that's the only way she could have gotten there. Isa started growing the island, while the serious threat in the other world forced many citizens to leave. And so Sky City was created. She clearly knew what 'land' is and this is why she can't be from that world. Maybe Isa could be a possible candidate to join the group, since 'Old Builders' is just how people called them. Maybe not? However, something doesn't exactly add up here. When Isa, Jesse and probably Lukas fell into the Void only to discover land, after digging and discovering the portal, Isa didn't know what it was. If she had something to do with the Old Builders, she would probably know. Of course, maybe she's seen a lot of portals but not that certain one when they were created, but still... Soren Yeah, sure? Soren is a great builder (which is more than what can be said about his heroism, but anyway), so he is most likely one of the Old builders. After all, he is experienced in creating Impossible Objects( probably Command Block, Super TNT, Formidi-Bomb), and the enchanted flint & steel and the portals seem to fit the description for me. His fortress has such a great style that could possibly inspire the creation of the Portal Hallway. And his books, of course. They're everywhere! And I don't think that books get to other worlds by themselves. Um...nope? But still, something's not right. If he knew about the portal's existence, he wouldn't be so isolated from humans. Unlike Harper, who destroyed her world's exit portal and couldn't leave, Soren could just light the portal, go to the Hallway and enter any world he wanted.(Without saying anything about being a fraud, like he did back home-typical Soren- and therefore live a happy life.) Cassie Rose Could be.. Cassie seems to know a lot about portals. She posesses a ton of books about them, which she possibly wrote after she helped create the portals. However, she could have gotten into an argument with the Old Builders because she wanted the Eversource for her own. The team then decided to kick her out and after possibly some conflict decided to send her into a desserted world and hide the portal key somewhere where she couldn't find it. This was the best they could do to protect the universe and the whole existence of the worlds, knowing she was ruthless. Could not.. If Cassie is an Old Builder, why doesn't she just go to the temple with the flint & steel and just LEAVE? Why so much effort for building traps and a creepy mansion, being alone for years, tricking people into coming to her creepy mansion and then murdering them for it? Exactly, she might not be one of them. Role in Ep. 8 Those people, among others of the group, might possibly welcome Jesse's Gang after they come for the Atlas.Why they leave there and not in one of the worlds is an entirely different matter. There's a possibility that they are no longer welcome at their prespective homes because of their creations going wrong and causing great chaos or by being liars, like Soren. They would offer the Atlas in exchange of fighting a horrible monster, or even the Ender Dragon herself (since the word 'End' could imply this). They could even challenge them to a fight or competition for the Atlas like building something incredible. Cassie Rose could somehow escape from her prison and seek revenge. Lastly, Harper seems to be acting weird when it comes to the Atlas, so she is definitely hiding something. No matter how much I appreciate her help and intelligence, I feel she might betray the gang. Category:Blog posts